


I'm having your baby

by PrincessHelio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Top Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Peter desea tener un hijo.Bucky no esta del todo seguro.Nadie puede negarle algo a Peter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	I'm having your baby

El suero del super soldado incluía muchos cambios con el. No solo estaba el hecho de hacerte más, fuerte más resistente a cualquier tipo de enfermedades y ataques, no solo te hacia super. Si no, que agregaba cosas que quizás antes no estaban ahí. Por ejemplo, en los hombres daba la posibilidad de un embarazo y aunque Howard siempre trato de corregir este hecho, fallo.

Claro que a Steve casi se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando años después de ser descongelado, tuvo que enterarse de ello. Y no porque se lo dijeran, simplemente que un jugueteo con Tony Stark siempre incluía algún tipo de sorpresas.   
Bucky se rio por horas, no por el próximo bebé. Simplemente le simpatizaba la actitud de su amigo ante la situación.

Pero sus risas se vieron apagadas y reemplazadas por las de Steve, cuando dicho castaño se acercó tan campante hacia su persona para pedirle tan amable y tiernamente que tuvieran un bebé. Bucky se nego, en serio lo hizo, de todas las formas serias y tontas que hubiera. Se excusaba en la comida pronto a quemarse para alejarse de la platica o se imponía como macho para llevar la dominación en el acto sexual.

Solo que se negó lo suficiente hasta que hizo llorar a Peter y vamos, que no era su intención herir al menor, ni tampoco sentir que no merecía ser el padre de sus hijos. Simplemente, no se sintió listo, pero no hablo lo suficientemente claro, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera inseguro.

Entonces, una simple noche en la que salieron al teatro, Bucky y Peter hablaron, entre susurros y risas traviesas al ser callados, hablaron sobre la primera vez que se vieron y tuvieron que pelear, recordaron con alegría como Peter desesperadamente solo buscaba captar la atención de Bucky, hasta rieron fuerte al recordar como el mayor puso en su lugar a Flash, una tarde que trató de humillar al castaño.

Corrieron entre el mar de gentes en la quinta avenida, sujetado de la mano, mientras soltaba pequeños ruidos de alegría ante la calidad de su agarre y el placer de su compañía. Porque para ellos era un gusto estar junto al otro entre el ir y venir de los demás, Peter es la euforia y James es la calma, entonces que mejor momento para contrastarlo, si no el ensordecedor momento de la noche en la hora que todos salen.

Y para acabar la noche, se dirigieron hacia el Central Park, comiendo churros con chocolate, mientras el castaño hablaba tan animadamente de su día a día, los avances en la universidad y sus planes en el taller y laboratorio que Stark le dio.  
Entonces, mientras hablaba, bajo la iluminación de los faros, Bucky lo entendió. Entendió que quería compartir con Peter el restos de sus días, despertar con Peter a su lado y los pequeños gritos de emoción de alguien más, deseo de que los dos salgan de la cama para jugar.

🕸️

Las luces de la habitación se encontraban bajas, no lo suficiente para dejarlps a oscuras, pero tampoco para iluminar todo a su alrededor. Eran de un tono un tanto amarillento y se centraban especialmente en la cama. El ambiente estaba rodeado de un olor a chocolate y rosas. La cama estaba deshecha, donde sus dueños no eran fanáticos de acomodarla al despertar.

Bucky se encontraba sentado en la orilla a los pies de esta y Peter a su lado. Se encontraban nerviosos y en ropa interior solamente. La rodilla del castaño golpeaba juguetonamente la del ojiazul y así iniciaban un ir y venir de leves golpeteos entre risillas. Para luego ponerse serios y verse unos momentos a los ojos, hasta que las mejillas del menor se teñían de rosa.

Peter se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el colchón, estiró sus manos hacia arriba, mientras dejaba que sus muscolos se marcarán al momento de arquearse levemente, todo bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada de Bucky.  
El mayor podía decir cuando hermoso se veía Pet, con ese aire tan juvenil y un cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte, bien marcado.

Algo nervioso, se levantó de su lugar para pararse frente al menor. Se inclino, recargando las palmas de sus manos, una a cada lado del chico, a la altura de sus muslos. Su mirada se clavo directamente en la del castaño, quien solo le observaba con un gesto espectante, listo para su siguiente movimiento.

Sin apartar la vista, con su mano metálica empezó a recorrer entre leves caricias desde los muslos hasta la ingle del menor, a quien la respiración comenzaba a relantizarse.  
Deteniéndo sus caricias, dejó su mano junto a las cosillas del chico, para así hacerse más hacia enfrente, para dejar un suave pero húmedo sobre el niveo estómago.

Peter se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, no solo por el beso, si no también por el como el pecho de su pareja se pego suavemente sobre su medio despierta erección.  
Entonces, con una sonrisa triunfante, Bucky comenzó a arrastrarse hacia arriba, dejando que todo su cuerpo se frotara sobre el miembro del castaño, quien solo podía más que soltar suaves jadeos.

Con las rodillas a cada lado del chico y su trasero sobre el ya erecto miembro. Bucky ahueco las mejillas de Peter entre sus manos, para regalarle un beso lento. El castaño mordió levemente su labio inferior, ocasionado que este se separara del otro, dándole el espacio para que su lengua se adentrase y ahí inicio una pequeña pelea por llevar el control.

Olvidándose de la fuerza que el menor portaba, Buck se relajo, lo suficiente para que Peter lo tomara de las caderas y así, lograr voltear la situación. Rodaron un poco sobre la cama, dejando a Bucky ahora con la espalda hundida sobre la suave superficie y a Peter con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

La sonrisa desapareció, para verlo de una forma tan amorosa, que creía ya conocía en él, pero ahora era tan penetrante y lo hacía sentir tan lleno. Peter acercó su rostro para dejar un beso sobre su nariz, otro sobre su mejilla y así comenzar a bajar, dejando un camino de besos y elogios. Recordándole lo bello que era estar a su lado y lo deseo de esta más tiempo. Y Bucky, Bucky sentía sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón ser llenado de calidez.

Habló hasta que llegó a la linea donde el elástico de sus boxers marcaba el inicio de estos. El chico jugueto con este, enganchandolo en dos de sus dedos, mientras lo estiraba y acercaba a sus caderas, hasta que decidió comenzar a bajarlos, no lento, pero tampoco apurado. El ojiazul resoplo en un gesto de fingida molestia, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa mientras miraba el chico juguetear. "¿Vas a bajarlos o..."

"No seas desesperado, cielo". Hablo suavemente sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta, mientras terminaba de retirarlos, se arrodilló ante él y le miró con una suave sonrisa. Para así volver a iniciar un mapa de pesos, desde la rodilla, hasta la ingle, ignorando el gran miembro erecto de su pareja.

"Peter". Llamo con cierto desespero en su voz. Su pene dolía y punzaba de forma dolorosa. Esos ojos colo café que antes le miraban inventes y curiosos, ahora le observaban oscuros y deseosos. Trago levemente, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo, siendo seguido por Peter, que al ver lo que él, ensancho más su sonrisa.

Peter estiró levemente su cuerpo hacia un lado, para poder alcanzar su pantalón que se encontraba doblado en el suelo y de el sacar un pequeño tubo de lubricante con sabor a fresa. Al tenerlo entre sus manos, abrió este y esparció una generosa cantidad sobre tres de sus dedos en la mano derecha

Con la mano limpia, dio leves golpecitos entre sus rodillas, para hacer que este las abriera, para darle el suficiente espacio para encajarse en medio de estas. Acercó uno de los dedos la entrada del mayor, donde presionó levemente si adentrarse, solo burlándose y embarrandola un poco de lubricante.

Con su otra mano tomó el hinchado y gran miembro, a la vez que acercaba su boca a este. "Concentrate en mi boca". Y sin darle tiempo a responder, introdujo el dedo en su interior mientras que a la par tratagaba todo lo que podía de su pareja. Bucky gimió abrumado por la sensación de ser invadido y la calidez de la pequeña boca de Peter.

El dedo en su interior se quedó quieto y su boca también, aunque la lengua de su pareja, se movía sobre su pene, arrastrandola sobre este o tratando de enredarla. Entonces, cuando Peter comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, sintió como el dedo daba vueltas y salía lentamente de su interior, para entrar igual de lento.

Así se mantuvo unos minutos, hasta que Peter solo tenía la cabeza de su miembro abrazada entre sus labios. Entonces lo sintió, un segundo dedo abriéndose paso en su interior. El castaño comenzó a chupar y lamer la punta de su pene. La sensación ya no era dolorosa, solo incomoda al no haber nunca introducido algo ahí.

Los dedos en su interior se abrían como tijeras y masajeaban todo su interior. A veces se doblaban, buscando su prostata y Bucky solo podía soltar leves jadeos ante la nueva sensación.  
Sin hacerse esperar, Peter metió un tercer dedo y ahí el ojiazul estrujo entre sus manos las sábanas.

El castaño se detuvo unos segundos, segundos en los que Bucky se relajo y le dio pase directo. Este sentía que entre la estimulación de su interior y la felacion de parte de su pareja estaría pronto a correrse. Así que tembloroso por el placer, llamo su atención, dando leves toques con su mano de carne sobre los cabellos del chico.

"Por favor, entra". Suplico suavemente, consiguiendo una mirada alegre de parte del menor. Quien sacó su pene de su boca junto a sus dedos de su interior, causando un suave sonido de pop, ocasionando que este riera levemente.

Bucky se arrastró suavemente hacia atrás, para darle el espacio suficiente a Peter para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban un poco más abierta. "Seré suave... En una inicio". Anuncio de forma cariñosa, mientras dejaba caricias en el interior de sus muslos.

James asintió a la vez que elevaba un poco sus caderas, par darle el ángulo perfecto al menor y pudiera adentrarse en él. Mientras, Peter sujetando su pene, se alineó en la entrada del mayor.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la cabeza sobre esta, pues se sentía más grande que los dedos claramente.

Cuidadoso, Peter se fue introduciendo lentamente, sin apartar en ni un momento su vista del rostro del mayor, para estar consciente de cada incomodidad. Y aunque durante unos segundo su gesto pareció arrugarse en incomodidad, no duró lo suficiente. Y así, Peter llegó hasta el final, sintiendo sus caderas chocar con el trasero de su pareja.

Cuando, Bucky se sintió listo, abrazo con sus piernas las caderas del menor, para indicarle que podía moverse. Peter inicio lento y suave, sacaba la mitad de su miembro, para adentrarse en él. Y así hasta salir en su mayoría y adentrarse algo más fuerte.

Laa penetraciones comenzaron a subir de rapidez y algo de fuerza cuando Pete dio con la prostata de ojiazul. Quien al sentir como golpeaban esa zona, podía ver estrelladas aun con los ojos abiertos.  
Se sentía lleno y extasiado, le encantaba como Peter lo abría y golpeaba su dulce punto

Entonces sintió como el miembro de su pareja se estremeció en su interior, indicándole que estaba pronto a correrse.  
Bucky abrazo a chico del cuello, mientras lo acercaba para darle un apasionado beso, a la vez que apretaba lo más que podía el pene del castaño, arrancandole un gran jadeo.

Así se mantuvieron durante unos minutos, con penetraciones constantes pero certeras, gimiendo cada uno su nombre y comiendo sus labios entre los dos. Hasta que Peter no pudo contenerse más y pintar el interior del super soldado de blanco.   
James gimió lo más alto que pudo, al sentir el calor llenarlo y como Peter presionaba lo suficiente en su interior para que nada se derramará.

"Yo escogere el nombre". Declaró de forma bromista el mayor, mientras Peter llenaba su rostro de suaves besos.


End file.
